Angela Lee
| residence = Miami FL | education = University of Miami | affiliation = Spencer Strasmore (ex-boyfriend); Diego Gomez (Lawyer) | profession = Model, Exotic Dancer | rank = | commands = | battles = | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = None | children = One unnamed son | sigothers = | others = | actor = Angelina Assereto | seasons = 1 | firstseen = | lastseen = | appearances = Gaslighting | gallery = }} Angela "Angie" Lee is a character in Ballers, appearing as a recurring character in the series' first season. She is a model, exotic dancer and Spencer Strasmore's ex-girlfriend from his NFL days. Biography Early life Little is known about Angie's early life, other than that she is a Miami native and became a model with a job and an interest in pottery. She met Spencer Strasmore at some point when he was still an NFL player and the two were together for six months until Strasmore started traveling a lot, which proved to be the downfall of their relationship. Ballers *Move the Chains - Spencer and his boss Joe Krutel decide to throw a "corporate party" at Mr. Anderson's yacht to entice potential "Anderson Financial Management" clients. Angie is at the party as well, although Spencer does not show any attention to her due to being busy, talking with sports figures. *Machete Charge - Spencer begrudgingly comes to Vernon's aid when he is targeted by Angie, looking to blackmail him with some incriminating photos during the corporate event. However, her lawyer Maximo Gomez tells Joe his client wants a half million dollar pay-off. *Everything is Everything - Spencer tries to balance Vernon and Ricky's issues with the price of the photos and the possibility that they can be sold to someone else. In order to drive Angela Lee's price down, Joe negotiates with Maximo on common ground at a horseracing track. They eventually agree to lower the price to 150,000$. *Ends - Spencer decides to take the hit for Vernon by offering up his own money to pay off Angela Lee into not releasing the photos. But when he and Joe meet Maximo to hand him the money, there's a catch: Spencer must face Angela in person when giving her the money, but Spencer angrily refuses to, not wanting to face his past. *Gaslighting - Spencer is forced to face his past in order to save Vernon's career and agrees to meet with Angie at a bar. Spencer sits down with Angie, who tells him what a person Spencer was before, not taking their relationship seriously and always just telling her how beautiful she is, and asking her what she wanted to drink and where to hang out. She then adds how hard it is for a struggling mother, trying to take care of her son, being a dancer at "Liv's" and pursuing a degree at college. Spencer wonders why she never asked him for financial help, but Angela says she is not one of his clients and that Spencer never cared. Spencer comes clean about how he was not the best boyfriend, much less person when they were together and sincerely apologizes to her about everything. Angie accepts the apology and the payoff for Vernon’s pictures. She merely wanted to hear an apology from Spencer for what he did in the past, which opened his eyes to what he did and why she wanted to see him face to face to receive her money. The two then had tequilas for old times' sake and departed on good terms. *Head-On - Spencer reveals to Vernon he paid off Angie and has all the photos. Additionally, Spencer, who was told by Angie the origins of the blackmail (off-screen) before leaving the bar, reveals that everything is because of Reggie. Reggie met Angie at the party, gave her a lift to her home on Vernon's request and mistook her for a prostitute; she then exited the car and caught a bus to her home. All this led to her taking the photos and trying to blackmail Vernon in the first place. After this is revealed, a disgusted Vernon chastises Reggie for not listening to him, for nearly jeopardizing his career and deal with the Dallas Cowboys, and finally for disrespecting Angie. He then tells him to leave. *Flamingos - Spencer and Vernon make amends with Reggie, who apologizes for everything, including his disrespectful action towards Angie and promises to make up for it, leaving everything bad behind their backs for good. Behind the scenes She was portrayed by Angelina Assereto in the first season of Ballers. Category:Characters